You Feel Lonely?
by KeruKeru
Summary: Red is bored and alone until Green comes back. Unfortunately, not smut. :  Yaoi fluff though! Originalshipping Red/Green


**You Feel Lonely?**

**KeruKeru: Hey, it's me, KeruKeru here with a short oneshot based on a picture I found on DeviantArt. I know, I know, I have too many fics to finish and I shouldn't be writing this, but why look a gift a horse in the mouth? At least I'm writing something. :) I hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at an OriginalShipping fic. I hope I can do it justice.**

**Warning: Slight slash, boyxboy fluff. :3 Probable OOC-ness because I've never read the Pokémon manga…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… unless someone never told me… o.O If that's the case, I still don't know, so for the record I don't own it… Anyway, ON WITH THE ONESHOT!**

* * *

><p>A certain black haired boy sat upon a couch within the home he had decided to stay in with his mother. Red sighed, flipping through the channels, trying to find something to keep his mind off of how utterly boring it was without Green there.<p>

"Pika, there's nothing to do!" He whined, turning to his trusty Pikachu who sat in the same slumped position Red was.

"Pika Pi!" The Pikachu complained. It roughly translated to _"I know! It sucks!"_

Red shut the TV off. "I wish Green was back." He complained.

Pika shot a glare at his master. "Pika Pi Pika!" _"Then I'd be the one bored while you two are doing it non-stop!"_

"Oh calm down, we'd go do something together eventually… maybe…" Red couldn't help the slight blush that always crossed his cheeks at the thought of his and Green's fornicating. "Besides, don't you have ChuChu to play with?" He asked, changing to subject.

"Pikachu Pi Pika!" _"She's been really horny lately and frankly, I'm tired."_ Pika sighed.

The raven sweatdropped. "I think that means… she's in heat… You're supposed to… you know…" He trailed off, not really wanting to go into detail with his Pikachu.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Chu!" _"At least I can control myself."_ He chuckled.

Red glared at the electric mouse. "You're such a jerk sometimes." He grumbled.

"Pika pi!" _"I know."_ He responded simply.

"Jesus, I'm so bored, I'm actually having a conversation about sex with my Pikachu! What's next; showing Saur how to court a female with his vines?" Red asked rhetorically.

Pika rolled his eyes. "Pikachu Pi Pika!" _"If you're gonna mope like that, I'm going over to ChuChu's."_

"I thought you were too tired?" Red questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pi." _"I was, but suddenly I'm feeling horny._" A mischievous smirk crossed Pika's face as Red blanched.

"That was too much information…" He informed, shaking his head to try getting the images out of it.

"Pika Pi!" _"Don't wait up!"_ The Pikachu called as he dashed for an open window and left for his mate's home.

Red flung his head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, now completely alone and with nothing to do. You see, Green had left on important gym leader business, the likes of which Red had no idea due to his inability to care about what Green was doing unless it involved the red wearing boy. Red's mother had even left to visit his grandmother who was sick with a cold and was unable to care for herself for the time being.

A loud grumble echoed through the living room of the small home, coming from Red's stomach. "Maybe eating something will give me something to do." Despite having eaten only an hour prior, Red stood and made his way to the kitchen, immediately going for the fridge to satisfy his ever-hungry sixteen year old stomach.

From his hunched position, Red stood with a package of hot dogs clenched in his teeth, ketchup and mustard in one arm and hot dog buns in the other as he shut the fridge door with his socked foot. He put a pot of water onto one of the kitchen's burners on high heat to boil. Given a few seconds, the water was vigorously boiling as Red placed six hotdogs into the water to cook.

* * *

><p>After eating his between-lunch-and-dinner meal, Red let off an ill-mannered belch and got up to wash his dishes. Pouring the now cooled water down the sink's drain, he rinsed out the large pot and then his plate. Just as he was about to turn around a pair of strong, yet somewhat lanky arms wrapped around his waist from behind.<p>

"You feel lonely?" A deep, familiar voice asked in his ear.

Red blushed at how close his Green had gotten without him noticing the brunette. "Just a little bit." He admitted, looking up to see Green's eyes staring down into his.

"Well, you're not anymore." Green smiled warmly, leaning down a bit to kiss his boyfriend's forehead sweetly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" The raven asked, suddenly realizing what day it was.

"I was, but I just couldn't sit through another lecture on how to run an efficient gym, knowing you were here probably knocking holes in the holes in the wall out of boredom." The seventeen year old explained.

Red chuckled, leaning a bit into Green's chest. "To be honest, that wouldn't have been a bad idea if the need arose." He turned around, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a real hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Red." The brunette told his uke, resting his cheek on the boy's head softly.

Red nuzzled into Green's body. "It was so awkward! Pika and I actually started talking about his sex life!" The raven whined.

Green couldn't help but to snicker. "God, I'm glad I missed that."

"Trust me, you are." Red chuckled.

The two were silent for a moment, just enjoying the other's company after being separated for three, nearly four, days. "You wanna go lay on the couch? I'm kinda tired from the fly back here." Green said softly.

"Sure, I've missed lying with my big, beefy boyfriend." Red laughed, feeling the brunette's biceps to make his joke.

Green rolled his eyes, smiling. "Flattery fill get you nowhere." He warned, slowly guiding the raven in his arms to the couch in the living room.

"It usually does, you're just too tired." Red pointed out, following his boyfriend's guiding.

Green chuckled. "Good point." He shortly detached from Red to lie on the couch with Red soon joining him, wrapping their arms around one another once more.

"You still feel lonely, Red?" Green asked with a bit of a smirk.

A quizzical look crossed the raven's face as he picked his head up, just above the brunette's own. "No, not anymore."

Green took his chance and kissed the raven on the lips, smirking at the shocked look Red had given him as he pulled back. A soft blush covered Red's face. "Good, that means I'm doing my job."

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I hope you liked it. :D Kind of a lame oneshot, I know. XD And I'm sorry if the characters were OOC! It's my first time with OriginalShipping! D: Don't hate me! Please review if you actually liked it though. :) And no flaming!<strong>

**P.S. Also, thanks to Hideyo from DeviantArt for drawing the picture that inspired me to write this.**


End file.
